The Legend of Zelda: The Seven Runes
by Panda88
Summary: This is a killer story. I promise great things. Some of you may be put of by the lack of action so far, but the action part begins in Chapter 5.
1. Prelude Of Seas And Sand

The Legend of Zelda: Legend of Legends  
  
From the pen of Panda88.  
  
This is my first story. I also intend this to be the story for which I am  
remembered. I have begun with a very small Prelude, to familiarize you with my style of  
writing.  
  
In realm of myth, cross storm and sea, On land of olde, past forest free, Stands castle high, on Hyrule soil, And here begins, this tale of toil.  
  
The sun was beginning to set on Hyrule, and the scent of freshly cut grass from the courtyard, caught by the wind, drifted into the castle's outer corridors. In the market, weary travelers were resting by the fountain near the bakery, where workers were preparing for the great jubilee that was now only three days. The gardeners were busy as usual, going about their daily tasks in the courtyard and the guards were standing by their posts, lazily dreaming about the day's events. Of these people, none had the presence of mind to notice the small girl, standing watch by the window of the castle's topmost tower.  
  
"Oh Impa, look at that storm in the horizon. I have seen no other like it."  
  
Another woman, clad in silver, came into view. She too looked out into the far horizon.  
  
"Bad weather rages on the seas princess. Pay no attention to it. It heads toward the other coast. Come now. Such a thing is not appropriate during these times. The great jubilee is only days away. Rejoice, and dwell not on these things."  
  
"Oh Impa, I do not trust it. Evil resides there. I cannot help but feel that part of me is out there. There is something familiar about it."  
  
"Oh Zelda, do not let your eyes wander far off, for they will continue drifting farther from your life. Dare to dream my young princess, but dwell not on them."  
  
And saying this, Impa took her by the hand and led her away from the window. Zelda, still watching the horizon as she was been led away, sighed.  
  
"May then, the journey be safe for you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sound of thunder hammered on, answering the flashes of lighting that summoned it. The storm raged upon the seas, tumbling the little boat that lay upon the rolling waves. No man on either coast dared brave it, save a small boy, the child Link. The spray of salt threw itself onto him like a thousand needles. The agonizing pain was of little match to the dangers that lay on the other side. Far from Hyrule he had now come. And it seemed, his only path was that through the furious waters. And with a deadly blow, a tide of wind had torn the sails off his boat, sending it tossing wildly above him in the darkened sky. Link had at last, tamed the boat, which was still swaying sickly atop the waves, until at last one great wave toppled the wooden vessel effortlessly, submerging it, Link underneath. But no cry of pain did he make. The boy was now floating lifelessly beneath the upturned boat, trapped. No struggle did he make, as the vigorous pelting of rain landed on the underside of the boat. For the sound was escaping his awareness, and he drifted off into a nightmarish trance, helpless in the middle of the treacherous seas. In the distance, he heard a faint whisper, calling out "Safety to you, I pray." Then he heard, nor saw no more.  
  
When he woke, Link felt beneath him the soft yellow sands of the other shore. Drowsiness was all about him, yet there was no time to rest. A strange land was about him, and his quest was not even begun. 


	2. Chapter 1 Invention On The Shore

The Legend of Zelda: The Seven Runes  
  
Second Chapter Panda88  
  
Authors Note: I forgot to mention previously that I do not own Zelda or anything in relation to Zelda, except for this story.  
  
***** Brief Description of Chapter One *****  
  
The princess Zelda, watching from Hyrule castle, senses something strange about a storm on the see, something familiar. Then, realizing that there is someone she once knew that was venturing through the sea, said "May then, the journey be safe for you." The story then cuts to Link, the child, sailing through the storm. Suddenly his boat topples over, leaving him trapped. When he wakes, he finds himself lying on the other shore. So now begins the next chapter of Zelda: The Seven Runes.  
  
The rolling waves broke gently on the shoreline of this unknown land, as Link lay there, dreamily, not knowing what was about to happen in just a few moments. Try he did to stand up, to journey on, but nothing could overcome the sheer bliss he felt of the waves that gently rolled onto him, warm and soothing.  
  
BANG!  
  
A large round object came hurtling through the sky and landed perfectly in the center of his back. The impact was so sudden that he scrambled onto his knees, choking on the seawater. "Alas!" heralded an approaching voice. "Were my aim as good as my wit I would indeed be a great man. Alas a thousand times. Curse this wretched contraption." As he lay there, gasping for air, Link heard the sound of footsteps on sand. He waited, until a large pair of feet came to halt by his side. He looked up. "Oh blessed indeed. A Hylian child! Of all days. Blessing. Oh blessed indeed." It was an old man, with twisted white hair, wearing a black robe, and a pair of very old sandals. In his left hand, he held a wooden walking stick. In his right. he held a large hollow pipe, one end sealed. Poking out of the wood, were several other unreasonable gadgets, and a small wooden handle, which he was gripping tightly. "You must forgive me my dear boy. I did not see you from afar. Are you hurt?" And as Link stood up to his full height, the old man took him by the arm and led him from the shore. "I am so sorry my boy. I would never have expected anyone to come down to the beach during these times, least of all a Hylian. I thought it safe to try out my new weapon. OH. this is my entire fault. Come with me. I am sure there are a thousand questions on your mind. Come with me and I shall explain." Speaking out for the first time, Link asked, "Where are you taking me?" "Why, to the Great City of course." He replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Along the coast they walked, until the old man made a sharp turn into the forest. They passed many trees, until Link had lost track of how long they were walking. Even the old man grew tired now. They walked a few hundred more paces, until the light began shining through the thick layers of the canopy. Finally there opened a clearing. As Link walked out into the light, he realized that he was standing on the top of a hill.  
  
Before him stood a vast city, greater than any town he had past seen. In the center of the city, stood a great monument of stone, by far the largest tower in the sky. Surrounding the city like a great ring was a fortified wall, not one, nor two, but four layers thick. Next to the monument was a smaller building, but still large enough to bear great significance. Beneath this was a market square, where a small amount of people, that seemed to look like ants, were exchanging goods. "Do not worry, dear boy, we will not be going that far today." As they walked down the hill, Link could have sworn that he heard a distant cackle in the thickets. When they got down to the gates, which were towering over them many times higher, the old man signaled to a guard, who blew on a horn. "Welcome back, Inventor. How was it?" The gate began to rise, as the Inventor spoke. "Tragic most sadly. I made an ill shot that strayed off course and hit this young boy here. All is not lost however. This boy may be just the person I need to help me. We have much work to get done."  
  
They were past the walls now, and among a section of small stone buildings. Here, the old man led Link through a door.  
  
Inside, the room was dusty and ancient, but at least quite spacious. In the corner was a bed, beside it a small table. In the other corner was a fireplace that looked like it had never been used. To the other side was a set of stairs that ascended into a room above them. But the man led him into the center of the room, where stood a larger table and three chairs. "Have a seat, my boy. I am afraid there is no time for sleep just yet. We both have much explaining to do. I shall begin. but where do I start? Oh yes. I am the inventor. I create new ideas for the city that helps it run better. But unfortunately, the Inventor is all you can call me, for I lost my name long ago, like everyone else, even the city. It was 50 years ago, when evil last settled here, during the last jubilee, in fact. That is when we lost our names. Now we are called by what we do. We have no names."  
  
Link sat there, barely able to pay attention to what he was saying, tired from the journey and from having swallowed too much seawater. "My name is Link. I come from the Kokiri forest. I am here on a quest that was given to me in a dream. In my dream I was told that evil was residing here, and that I must end it. That is all I know." Then he noticed that the Inventor had placed his gadget down on the table. "What is that thing?" "Ah, yes. Glad indeed I am, that you asked. This, my dear boy, is the latest model of my Deku Cannon. But, as you felt for yourself, it requires much improvement. You said you were on a quest, did you not?" Link looked up at him "Yes. But I cannot start it yet. I am too tired." "Yes, Yes, I know. But what a coincidence. I too am on a quest. A quest very similar to your own, in fact. I too, must find a way of ridding this place of evil, for why else would I invent this Deku Cannon? It may prove useful in battle. Yes. We may prove useful to one another. I think you should stay here with me today. Tomorrow, I will show you what needs to be known. Blessed indeed. It was, I believe, the intention of time to have us meet. What luck, what. destiny. Rest now. More will be revealed later." 


	3. Chapter 2 Journey To The King

The Legend of Zelda: The Seven Runes  
  
Message from Panda 88: I have made my chapters deliberately short to the disappointment of several people. There are several reasons that have made me do this. Firstly, readers will have the opportunity to stop reading at more intervals. If they do not wish to read any further for several reasons, they will have the ability to finish the chapter quickly, without having to read for long time spans. Secondly, I can publish my chapters faster, without the readers having to wait for the next one for too long. I believe that if the readers wait too long for the next chapter, they may forget some important details from previous chapters, and might ultimately get tired of waiting and stop reading entirely. Now to the story.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sleep was all around him, as he lay dreamily on the Inventor's bed. Full of questions, he was unable to rest. But his body was telling him otherwise. Soon, Link's restless mind was overcome by the exhaustion that the rest of him was feeling.  
  
As consciousness left him, he began to hear voices coming to him from lands afar. Familiar, troubled voices that had come to him so many times before.  
  
"Your path lies before you. be ever vigilant. fail us not."  
  
Then shadows began to emerge. First of an instrument, humming the faint tunes of the past, then a round stone, engraved on it, a glistening symbol, followed by six others, then suddenly everything seemed to fade, and he found himself at the foot of the monolith in the heart of the Great City. But this was not the city he had seen atop the hill. The buildings were the same, as were the roads, but everything lay quiet. The sky was grey, and the houses and streets were dark, and miserable, like they were dying. The trees and flowers bore no leaves. He saw no one, save for a person, sitting in the corner, against the monolith, bent over, weeping.  
  
Again everything blurred, and there was only blackness around him. He heard, as he did that morning, the same taunting cackle that came from out of nowhere. Out of the miserable abyss came a clear solid voice that called out.  
  
"Link. Link. Fail not, for more than Hyrule lies in your hands. Much fate is placed upon you. Fail not, fail not."  
  
The words bore over the endless cackling, over and over.  
  
"Link. Link. Link. It is time. Link. Get up. Wake up."  
  
As he opened his eyes, he saw over him, the Inventor. "Ah. So now you have woken. I am sorry to wake you my boy, but it seems that you have slept for longer than I had intended, for it is now morning of the next day. Many questions still cling to you. And I am afraid it is not easy to leave them unanswered for long spans of time."  
  
"What are we doing today, Inventor? Are you not going to tell me more of our quest?" Link asked.  
  
"The quest indeed. Yes. I am sorry to tell you that my knowledge itself is limited. I only know what history tells me. 50 years ago, darkness fell over us, sending us into chaos, taking away our names, and destroying much that we had worked so hard for. This evil came in a storm, where we heard raucous laughter descending upon us. Then an army of 500 cloaked figures marched in here, killing everyone. I was one of a few survivors. You see, at that time, these walls did not exist, and we had no refuge."  
  
He paused for a while, silent, not moving, as he sat by the bed, Link listening, as more came to him.  
  
"Then the storm passed. It seems that, according to those who saw, the darkness led off to Hyrule. For days we stood watch, waiting for word from Hyrule. But there was something special in Hyrule that stopped it. I remember. 50 years ago. The jubilee of Hyrule. magnificent. I had wanted to go, but the ships were full, and I am no person to swim many a mile across such a channel. It was something about Hyrule. I know not much. Maybe it was the jubilee. I can give you no more answers Link."  
  
Link, not knowing what to say, and full of even more questions, sat for a while, thinking. If only he had known more.  
  
"You see my boy, this was why I was so excited over you when we first met. You are a HYLIAN. Fate has wonderful workings, I must say. Tell me dear boy, do you know anything of this evil. What happened in Hyrule, those many years ago? You may be not old enough to remember, but surely you know through song and story, do you not? My quest has come to too many dead ends, Link. I need to know, before it is too late."  
  
"Oh Inventor. I know nothing about this evil. I am but a Kokiri. I know nothing that comes from beyond the forest. Forgive me. I cannot help you." A cloud of disappointment was over him, as he could not help.  
  
Suddenly, the old man's face lit up.  
  
"A Kokiri! Why did you not say so? But where is your fairy?"  
  
Link was startled by this burst of energy, and almost tumbled over on the bed.  
  
"Does it matter? If you must know, I never had a fairy."  
  
"Alas, my boy. For if you did, it certainly would have much to tell me. But do not lose hope. We have not exhausted our information yet. When we find out some more, you can begin what you have come here to do. I speak, my lad, of the palace in the citadel. Too many times have my tales been turned down by the royal family. I am not the crackpot old fool they think me to be. With a Hylian child with me, they cannot turn me down once more. We shall go right away."  
  
Through alleys and dirt paths, they went, and Link noticed that for such a city of Great size, there were but a few people on the streets. When he commented on this to the Inventor, he replied.  
  
"Ah so you noticed. Well since 50 years ago, we have been reduced to a small peoples. Many of these homes are not even occupied nowadays. However, this last week has seen even less people here as usual, for many of them have left for the great jubilee. Whether for celebration, or for safety, they go. But this time, I was brave enough to stay here and help in whichever way I can to prevent disaster from striking once more."  
  
The sun was growing hot, and Link's shadow continued to grow smaller and smaller. Finally they reached the centre where the towering monolith stood beyond all else. But they did not enter it. Instead, the Inventor took him to the second large building, the Palace, to the right.  
  
The cobblestone paths were worn, and the grasses, which were not there in his dream, were growing pale green. The gates were rusted, but sharp, and the guards stood there like statues. The stone walls were covered on vines that branched out in different directions, and the hedges were trimmed only a little.  
  
"You have no business here, Inventor." Bellowed the near guard. "Go home. Do not waste our time."  
  
"Oh how wrong you are, Guard. You see I have with me a Hylian.  
The royal family cannot turn me down this day."  
  
The guard laughed to himself.  
  
"How very clever of you Inventor, but I am sorry. You still cannot  
enter. The king wished to speak to a Hylian, yes. He said nothing  
about an old contraption designer. He needs only the boy."  
  
Furious, the Inventor began turning red.  
  
"Well, he will tell me all afterwards, so there is no point in letting  
me wait out here."  
  
"Ha! Well then wait for him, because my orders are to keep you out. The boy may go through."  
  
Then the Inventor bent over to Link, and whispered in his ear "Go now, but do not forget even a single detail. Knowledge can serve you well."  
  
And with that, the Inventor, walked off into a nearby building, and out of sight. Link began to proceed to the gate.  
  
"Follow the path up the stairs. Do not stray. An escort guard will be waiting to take you to the king."  
  
Link began to follow the path, that twisted and turned around hedges and flowerbeds. The courtyard was old, and had a dignified age to it. The gargoyles on the roof were spilling water into the gutter, that ended in the fountain nearby. Soon the stones steps came into view, and he ascended them one by one. Atop the stairs stood a large gate, where a man, a guard, was standing.  
  
"I am here to speak to the king." He said.  
  
"Follow me." This was all he said. Abruptly he began walking towards the stairs, and opening the door in the gate with some effort, spoke. "Through here."  
  
He had noticed that he hadn't had the need to talk much. The guards were indeed being very rude. Maybe it was because they were tense from the coming tides that awaited them. Link followed him up several flights of stairs, past stone statues, of past kings he presumed, and past many fountains. Finally, the stone transformed into red carpet, as he walked into a well lit room with a very high ceiling and many pillars. At the back of the room, sat three people. One was young. He was sitting in the smallest seat. The second, a lady, wearing a silver crown, was seated, talking to a maid who had been tending to her. The final seat however, was empty. The king was standing by a window, watching the city outside.  
  
"You must be the Hylian child that has been spoken of. The king is by the window. I shall take you to him. By the way, I am the Squire."  
  
He turned around to see a rather pompous man, dressed in fine blue silk, staring down at him.  
  
"When you will approach the king, you shall bow low, until he tells you to arise. Do you understand? Let us not waste more time. Dark hours lie ahead."  
  
As he walked, each footstep grew louder, as if he were walking over a hollow.  
  
Then he heard that familiar cackle, but faint, distant. What was it telling him? Who was laughing it?  
  
Then his feet walked into a shadow. As he looked up, he saw, for the first time, the face of the king. He was dignified, charming, but worried. His eyes were empty, and sorrowful. Link lost inside them, forgot to make that important bow, and realising this, he did so.  
  
"So you are him."  
  
For a while, Link did not move, as he waited for the king to speak.  
  
"Rise, child."  
  
"We have little time. You should have come to me from when first you touched my lands. We have much to discuss. News is not good, and alas, I can only place upon you more burden. I have answers, yes. But they are not pleasant upon any ear. In a few short hours, you shall embark on a great adventure. Be cautious now, for I would not normally place such a burden on a boy of such age, but help is scarce, and you are the only Hylian on these lands."  
  
Then Link stood to his full height, and looked at the king.  
  
"Your highness. I am here on a quest to."  
  
Suddenly, everything blacked out, and he fell once more into darkness. 


	4. Chapter 3 Lost Legends

The Legend of Zelda: The Seven Runes  
  
The Next Chapter  
  
From the pen of Panda88: I have made a mistake in naming my chapters. The prelude is not considered to be a chapter, and therefore chapter 2 should be chapter 1, and chapter 3 should be chapter 2. Therefore this should be chapter 3. I will fix this error as soon as I can.  
  
Chapter THREE.  
  
Link awoke with a start as he heard the breaking of glass.  
  
"We are too late! Get up. Be not scared, you shall not faint again." The king was busy at a table. Link was in a room he had not yet seen. It was dark, lit only by a single glaring lamp hanging from the ceiling. He was lying on the damp floor. The king was pacing around the room.  
  
"This is the Alchemy Room. This room is the only room in the kingdom that did not lose its name. Here is where my mother and father hid from it. We haven't much time. I must tell you everything now. Listen carefully to me."  
  
Link, who found himself lying on the floor, stood up, and quietly brushed himself off.  
  
"This is a sacred room, that was built many thousands of years ago. There is much power in this room. Power even I myself cannot harness. My bloodline, and my bloodline alone can enter this room, save for those born under the stars of Hyrule. Special blood flows through their veins. This is why I have been waiting for you this past age. Too much time is lost."  
  
Link was dizzy. The room was ever so dark, and shadows in his mind began eating away at him.  
  
"Much of the information this room once contained is now lost forever. Listen now. My story is neither short, nor soothing, but listen you must.  
  
It began almost three thousand years ago. This land once had a great tie with Hyrule. Our king and their king were great brothers. For many great centuries this bond endured, while the blood of the family endured. We were balanced. One cold day, on a midsummer's eve, the king, my father of olde, had built in the honour of Hyrule, a great monstrous tower, the Monolith, which you will have seen next to this place. In it, he placed a great shrine, atop the highest point. That king. his advisors were down in this very room, working on something. Working on a weapon, one that would protect Hyrule and my land, keep them safe. Alas, alas. Something went very wrong that day."  
  
He took a deep breath and paused, not knowing what to say. Link sat there, not knowing much more than he had started off with.  
  
The air became still, as if frozen in time. Suddenly the king walked over to the corner of the room and opened a great glass cabinet. From it, he took a glowing white ball.  
  
"There are some things, Link, that you cannot understand by word. Perhaps I had better show you. Tales of old lie untold."  
  
He presented the shining glass orb to Link. Heavy, no, though its appearances made it seem so.  
  
"Gaze into the myths that time forgot. Here tells the tale that many centuries have preserved. Gaze, and look not up, until you have finished." Whispered the king.  
  
"Your highness, my quest lies not in a gypsy's ball, but in my sword. Why do you not tell me? Is time not slipping from us? Please, highness, I beg of you. Tell, and let me go." Link asked, feeling nought but confused.  
  
"Time?! TIME?! What little time we have must not be wasted at leisure over petty argument. Gaze, and learn. My words are limited Link. Your time will be well spent. Fear not." Remarked the king.  
  
Link, now desperate to begin the quest that he had for so long put off, stood there, holding the globe in his hands.  
  
"Your highness, what will I see?"  
  
"You will see no lies, nor will you see all but that which has been given to you." With that, he walked over to the big desk, and began working away.  
  
"Work must be done. Look now, and see for yourself, what happened those many years ago."  
  
Link lowered his head to the glimmer of the glowing ball. Clouds of mist, swirled inside. Soon he began to feel dreamlike, as he watched the clouds thin out and fade away..............  
  
"Your majesty, it is almost done. We have created them. They are beyond our hopes sire. Much power lies within them." Heralded a voice from the corner of his view.  
  
"Good work. Be this a success, much commendation shall I award you. What task remains, Karmic?" Came a louder voice. Another figure came into view. It was the king. Not the present king, but one from many centuries ago. "Tell me, what left?"  
  
"As soon as the last one is engraved, we shall unite them. Our task then, shall be done." Said Karmic.  
  
There were about twelve people in that room, talking excitedly. Some were walking back and forth, others were at separate tables and Karmic was speaking to the king.  
  
"It is done sire. We have the last one." Among the cheering and the celebration, Karmic held up a coin-sized stone piece, engraved on it, a symbol that Link had remembered seeing somewhere. Then it came to him. It was one of those round shadows he had envisioned in his dreams.  
  
"Seven Runes, sire."  
  
Karmic placed the first rune in the hand of the king, who looked at it closely.  
  
"The six others are on the tables, majesty. Do you ask for them now?"  
  
"Yes. Bring them forward." Replied the king, still examining the rune. "Give them all to me."  
  
One by one, each person began to come forward with their rune. First, an old man, who awkwardly resembled the Inventor. He placed another identical rune in the hand of the king. Thirdly, a woman came forward, and presented her rune, then two more men, and old woman and finally Karmic himself. As Karmic dropped his rune into the hand of the king, everything turned white.  
  
Link could see nothing but light for the first few moments, until He reappeared far away, in the sky it seemed. He could see below him, the Great City, but not as it was when he first saw it. The buildings were black, and everything was twisted and parts of the buildings were broken off, exactly how it was like in the dreams. Then suddenly, from the sky, shot down a single streak of fire, a falling rock, that landed in the broken city.  
  
"That was the day the runes were made, united, and divided."  
  
Link looked up out of the ball, back at the king, who was now in front of him.  
  
"The small meteor that you saw was one of the runes, that fell down from the sky, into this city."  
  
Link looked up at him, amazed.  
  
"These runes. They still exist then. I thought they were destroyed. So they are the evil I must destroy. I must go then." He said, hurriedly.  
  
"No Link. That is not all. The runes by themselves cannot create evil. It will be sad for you to know that part of the story is lost. We still do not know how the runes made it into the sky, or how the king and his workers lived on. And that very year in fact, was the year of the first jubilee of Hyrule. Some things still do not make sense. That part is missing. Oh woes of my time. Curse thee!"  
  
Things were starting to make sense now. The quest was becoming clearer.  
  
Link asked, "So they are all still divided then. Is that not safe, for my heart tells me that much evil could spring from these runes if again united, could cause great evil."  
  
The king in turn replied, "I know this too well. However, the runes have magic of their own that protects them from mortal hands. They lie broken across many lands. One came here, to the great city; one fell to an island off this coast. One fell into a volcano, one, onto the sea, and another landed in a forest. The other two are missing."  
  
"So they are safe then. So what is it that you need me for-"  
  
"Silence child! Listen. That is not all. One problem remains. It happens three days before the jubilee, every fifty years. The runes, which cannot be seen by human eyes, appear for only 7 days. After this, they vanish. However, if united, they will reap devastation upon all lands once more. During this mysterious time, they can be held by any hand that touches them. If any one person collects all seven runes, hope is destroyed. It almost happened, fifty. dark. years. ago."  
  
"But who?" asked Link. He had been itching to find out more.  
  
"This time? Ha! It is the same person now as it was then. But I do not know who. It is your task to find out, Link."  
  
"But is it not enough to keep safe the rune that fell to the City?" said Link. The room began to grow colder and darker, as the lights began to fade.  
  
"It is true, we have one, in the great Monolith, but what happens then, if, like last time, it is taken? Nay, it is not safe. We cannot rely on our rune alone. And try I did, to destroy the rune, but, I could not. Once made, evil cannot simply go. It must be destroyed using special methods, of which I am a stranger to. All we can do, is make sure that whoever it is, trying to take the rune, is stopped."  
  
Link began to think for a while. The king stood there, watching him in the dim light.  
  
"So now your quest begins" Announced the king in a grey voice.  
  
As soon as he had finished, the light burned out, and only the faint glow of the orb illuminated the two people in the room.  
  
Then that all to familiar cackle began, first soft, then grew louder. and louder. It was then that Link knew, his quest had just begun. 


	5. Chapter 4 Words Of Warning

The Legend of Zelda: The Seven Runes  
  
From the Pen of Panda88: It has been quite a while since I wrote my last chapter; due to the lack of reviews I have been receiving. Please review my work, because it motivates me to write on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Inventor sat and listened, ever so quietly, as Link spoke of the rising turmoil. He spoke of the runes, of the olden days, of the great monolith and of the destruction of the city.  
  
"So the runes have appeared already. this I must see for myself," he said, after Link had spoken.  
  
"Inventor, where do I begin? I am confused."  
  
But the inventor was not listening; his own mind was far away.  
  
". Fifty years ago.but who.the rune in the monolith. only 2 days.jubilee."  
  
"INVENTOR!" shouted Link.  
  
"My boy, I am sorry, my quest does not lie with you. I fear you must face this alone, for I must stay. Only two days do I have. I must find out how to destroy the rune in the tower. There must be a way. Too long have I spent my time making weapons. Much research must be done. I feel that the jubilee yet has a part to play in all this.only two days left. Two short days. Oh how I wish you had not slept for so long."  
  
"My quest is beginning to unfold, inventor, but still I do not know where to start."  
  
"Well if the king knows nothing more, then we really do have a problem where to start. Your mission is to stop the evil from returning, and so you must stop the runes from uniting. Is it not clear, my boy, that you must go and defend the runes?"  
  
"INVENTOR!" remarked Link. "Do you not remember how it went 50 years ago? If a city cannot hold it, a boy will most certainly not."  
  
"Yes. yes I know. I know. Oh dear. I seem to be out of ideas." Just as he had finished speaking, a soldier came running down from the castle courtyard steps."  
  
"Link. Link! I send word from the king. It seems that he has one last thing to tell you. He says 'There has been turmoil in the east. The volcano is awakening. Go there.' He has no more answers else wise. He has also requested that you go to the monolith before you set out and speak to the high priest."  
  
"Ah. So there my boy. You have found your beginning. Go with haste then." Said the Inventor.  
  
"I'm afraid that this will be goodbye for now. But there is no time I fear, for long departures. Go. The high priest must be waiting. He must have more answers. Go. And farewell, Hylian child."  
  
Not knowing any words to say. Link stood there watching him for a while, as he headed to farther and farther.  
  
Then he realised time was slipping from him, and he turned to the monstrous tower behind him. The doors were open already and he walked inside. It was cool and pleasant on his steaming face, his footsteps echoed clearly, as if the floor was wet, and he made his way up the long flight of steps. Step by step he ascended, knowing not how many he had walked. He had lost count at five hundred and twenty. But slowly and surely, the light from above began to creep through the rising hall of stairs, as he approached the top. There was a fragrance of wildflowers about him, and soft soothing music was playing. He was in the topmost room.  
  
"At last."  
  
Link turned around, to see a man, young, clad in white garments, standing beside him, looking down at his face.  
  
"The king has told me why you come. I am glad for it. For in one day, it is likely I will be dead. The evil will take me.  
  
"What do you know about this evil?" asked Link. "How do I save the runes?"  
  
"You cannot merely save them Link. You must hunt the evil that seeks them. That is why you must go to the volcano, for that is where she has chosen."  
  
"She? Chosen? High Priest, tell me more, if you can."  
  
"I can." He remarked. "Follow me to the altar." His voice was calm and tranquil, and he spoke like a thousand years wisdom and grace.  
  
"Come, and you shall see." And the High Priest walked over to the centre of the room.  
  
"Behold the rune of the great city."  
  
And on the altar, placed in a large glass case, was a small stone coin. The light from above shine down through a small hole in the roof, and landed on the coin perfectly, illuminating it vividly. It was the most beautiful thing Link had ever seen.  
  
"The evil whom you must seek out, is a sorceress called Madronas, who has been after the runes for many hundreds of years now. She seeks their power. She will stop at nothing to destroy them. Alas my knowledge is restricted. I have no answers. But I know this. You must kill her. It is the only way to end this forever. It has been made clear that the runes cannot be destroyed, so to stop the uniting of the runes, we must destroy the one that seeks them. Kill her, Link, and you will end the evil forever. We cannot simply hide the runes from her. No, she knows. She can find them if she wants to. Even if we can fool Madronas, she will return in fifty years, and our problem will have only been delayed."  
  
"I know what I must do. The witch, assuming that she can be slain with a sword." began Link. "must be indeed very hard indeed to kill, for you would have killed by now, would you not?"  
  
"So you are more clever than I thought. Hope shines for us once more. Yes child, she is mortal, but very, very safe. She lives in the Impossible Fortress, impenetrable, and rarely leaves. Never, in fact, safe for the three days the runes emerge. But then her magic defends her. I cannot tell you for sure, how to overcome the magic that protects her. That you must find out."  
  
"Madronas. Where is she now? Has she begun to seek out the runes?"  
  
"Yes, Link. She already has one, to my understanding. She goes now to the volcano."  
  
"Then so shall I. I now know enough to bring rest to all." Spoke Link, feeling for once like he knew his entire quest.  
  
"But before you go, two things do I have to give to you."  
  
With that the High Priest, walked over to the table in the corner, and took from it, two items. Then he walked back carefully to Link.  
  
"I want you to take this potion with you." he said, holding up a miniscule flask. "Drink it if you find yourself in danger. It will bring you back here. There is only one dose."  
  
Then he handed it to Link, and Link put it into his tunic pocket.  
  
"And take this." He added, handing him a small silver box, lined with jewels.  
  
"I will not tell you what is inside, but open it only when you must."  
  
Link asked "How will I know that time?"  
  
And the High Priest smiled, "You will know. Your journey is underway. Good fortune be with you, Link, and I will be watching over you. You are this city's last hope."  
  
Link turned around, heading to the stairs, now scared of what he was about to face. Scared about the action that he was about to witness, and the pain he was about to feel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
For those of you that want more action in the story, it will come next chapter, as Link sets out to the volcano. I promise more fighting, and bigger thrills. 


End file.
